Vision of the Future: The Missing Pieces
by jade51999
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened between the last two chapters of Zahn's VOTF? I have, this is my take on how Luke and Mara broke the news to the rest of the family...Reedited Feb 2005 for spelling and grammar issues.


Vision of the Future: The Missing Pieces

**Note: VOTF was my first fic. This story was put up without a beta a long time ago, and I didn't realize how bad it was until I suddenly had a new review and reread it. I had some time recently (Feb. 2005) and tried to go through and smooth out the rough edges (including the grammar, the spelling winces) I was obsessed with ellipses! Thanks to all the reviewers! **

**Jade51999**

xxxxxx

All characters here are part of the Star Wars Universe, the situations and scenes I'm extrapolating on are based on Timothy Zahn's _Vision of the Future._

_Time between the last two chapters of Vision of the Future... _

_On the Star Destroyer Chimaera... _

Leia Organa Solo stared out the viewport of her living suite, wondering how she ignored the feelings for so long. Perhaps it was more immediate feelings that Han was in danger above Bothwaii, or the worry of getting Palleon's message to the Chief of State in time. But now that the peace accord was on its way to being drafted, the feelings were coming back.

Much like how she felt when Luke was on Almania, it was subtle, a pain here, chills...for brief seconds, and then recently an overwhelming feeling of acceptance, and resignation. Then she felt another sense, one she couldn't quite put her finger on, before it all disappeared.

"Leia, you have to tell Karrde" she jumped as Han came up behind her. "He's coming in less then ten minutes."

"Tell him what? That I've been experiencing, feelings from my brother, who we haven't heard from in Force knows how long., feelings that are making me feel like he's close to dying"

"Leia, you know he's not dead .You told me yourself that you would know for sure that when Luke died, and remember Luke can take care of himself. Don't worry, but if you feel like there's danger...you have to do something about it. Tell Karrde, he can send some scouts after them."

Leia turned away from the window and smiled wanly "I know...i'm just unsure. I don't want to" she broke off as the entryway chimed. "Never mind, I guess he's early."

xxxxx

Karrde stood at the door, and took a deep breath, wondering what this whole meeting was about. As the door slid open he blinked in surprise"Han, always good to see you."

Giving him a cautious look, Han glanced at the other people standing behind Karrde." It is a pleasure, as always. Aves, Shada. Please, come in." As they stepped into the entry corridor, Karrde glanced around.

"Well, they certainly gave you better quarters then me."

Han glanced around, searching for his wife"Well, that surprises me, especially given your role in the peace process." Brushing his hand through his hair he headed toward the staircase. "Wait here I'll go get Leia. There is some things you need to know."

A half an hour later, Karrde took a deep breath as he let Leia's words sink in"He's alive, right"

Leia looked at him quizzically "As far as I can tell, yes"

"And Mara, you don't know."

"All I felt was Luke, there was another presence that could have been Mara, but I don't feel either of them anymore."

"Then I guess there is only one thing to do. Keep waiting." Seeing the look of surprise on their faces he elaborated"We can't send a fleet in, it would only disturb the process, and Luke will get word to us if he needs anything. "

Finally breaking his silence Aves looked at his employer" but what if they can't ..are we just going to sit here doing ...nothing"

Shada, glancing left to right, interjected"It seems to me that this is the only way to not compromise Master Skywalker's mission. We must wait, just for a couple more standard days. All this that Minister Organa Solo is experiencing may be a sign that things are coming to a head. "

Han shook his head"I don't know if I like this, but I guess that is all we can do...A couple more days."

Leia echoed, with a distant look on her face. "Right, a couple more days."

Karrde looked at her curiously"Are you feeling something now"

"No...yes...I don't know...I just got a wave of emotion, it could have been Luke, it feels like him, but ..." She trailed off"Give me a minute." Getting up Leia walked towards the window. After a few moments she looked up. "It's him, I can't put a finger on what I just felt, but I know, I _know_ that he's on his way home..." she glanced at Karrde"with Mara."

"Leia, are you sure"

Leia glanced at Han"You of all people should know that I can't be one hundred percent sure, but its just a feeling, and I've learned to trust it."

Han nodded. " So I guess we wait, I still don't like it one bit, but we all heard what Leia said" everyone nodded.

Karrde repeated"We wait."

xxxxx

_At a __New__Republic__ outpost:_

Luke breathed a sigh of relief as the comm finally showed some life. His personal comm unit on the standard New Republic Database filtered out all the ambient junk he got, so he just picked the most recent message from Winter. She was the only one who ever sent him messages on this unit, and only if it was urgent. He leaned back as her face filled the screen.

"Hello, Luke, I'm not sure this is a secure channel, but just so you know for the next month or so we won't be here on Coruscant, I am not going to take any chances, can you rendezvous with me at these coordinates" She rattled them off. " And don't be surprised if there are big fish around, its OK they are on our side now."

Luke blinked, and somehow managed a straight face. The screen faded to black, but he didn't notice. The way she had phrased that message...

"What was that all about" Mara's voice startled him out of his revere. "Big fish? Are we going to see Ackbar"

"Huh" shaking his head"Actually I think we might, if i'm correct, Winter was saying that we are to meet at the rendezvous, and that it might be in Imperial held space. "

Mara gave him an odd look"Umm, Luke, what reason could we be visiting Imperial space"

Continuing as if he hadn't heard her"Well, it could also be that there would be Star Destroyers around, but what I don't get is the last part-'We're all on the same side now'- It could be that something has happened, to make the Imperials non-hostile. The other parts, not taking a chance, means that the coordinates are in code." He got up and glanced at her, his blue eyes inquisitive.

"I'm sorry, I ignored you. Did you get a hold of Karrde"

Mara leaned over and brushed her hand over his face"It's OK, I am used to your rambling. Actually, I felt something weird from you and so I came back, I was going to try him now. "

She started to turn away, but he grabbed her hand.

"Hey, you don't have to leave now, you can call him from here, i'm done anyway."

Mara smiled"OK, but I don't expect to reach him in person." She squeezed his hand as he started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going"

"I was going to give you a little privacy."

She breathed a sigh of frustration. "Skywalker, sit down. Would I be marrying you if I wanted the privacy" She shook her head and keyed in the comm codes" Anyway, I think I've had enough of that for a while, and the whole point to me marrying you is because I want to be around you" breaking off she noticed that the monitor began to piece together into a holovid. "I knew it a recording." Mara glanced at Luke who was watching her with an amused expression. "Actually, you should come here and say something, that way he can pass on that we're both alive...i'm sure Organa Solo will be glad to know."

Finally getting something in, Luke let out a short laugh. "Mara, I believe that you ramble a lot more than I do, and you know you can call her Leia, after all ..." He let his eyes fall on her face." You will be related."

"I know."

Xxxxx

_On the Wild Karrde, docked on the Star Destroyer Chimaera (about one standard day later):_

Aves looked up from the communication panel, as Karrde walked into the room"I think we have something" He reached over and keyed in a number sequence. "This came in yesterday, and it is using on of the standard encryption codes that Mara uses as her signature."

The viewscreen fizzled in and Mara's face came up. And what surprised Karrde was the look on her face. She was smiling. "Hello, Karrde I just thought I'd check in and say i'm fine, thanks for the help." Her smile faded. "There are some things you might need to know, but we can get to that later, Luke and I are going to see Organ-Leia, we're not quite sure what went on while we were away, but I guess we'll find out." She glanced to the side, talking to someone off screen, before turning back" Here's Luke. "

Once again as Luke's face came up on the screen Karrde noticed something different in his features, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he could tell something had happened. "Hello, Karrde. I just wanted to tell you that if you can get in touch with Leia before we do, please tell her i'm fine. And that we have something very important that she's been looking for."

Mara came back, her lips pursed in mock anger. "I hope that things haven't changed so much. I am going to be very angry if I see that things have slacked off on the Wild Karrde, when I return, however short of a time that may be. Jade out."

"OK, what was that" Aves asked, surprised. "Or rather _who_ was that"

Karrde commented under his breath"Oh that was our Mara alright, I just think she finally figured out a few things, things that she should have figured out a long time ago." He keyed the comm again. "Get the Solo's"

xxxxx

The starlines returned to stars, and they were there. It appeared to Mara, as she shut down the hyperdrive, that there was something strange, after all these years, of seeing a Mon Calamari cruiser next to a Star Destroyer without any shooting.

_Luke, we're here...do you have any idea what we're looking for?_

_Not really what are you seeing? _

Luke was down with Artoo, making sure that he was secure.

_A Star Destroyer, that I believe is the Chimaera, and an unidentified Mon Calamari cruiser. I'm heading towards the cruise_r.

The comm sparked to life"Unidentified ship, this is the -. "

Mara reached over and hit the transmit switch. "This is Mara Jade, I request permission to begin docking procedure."

The comm was silent for a few seconds. Then with a burst of static"Mara Jade, is Master Skywalker with you"

"Yes" She smiled as Luke came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"We have instructions to direct you to land aboard the Chimaera with the rest of the delegation. They will direct you to the designated landing hold."

"Thank you Jade out." She pulled the steering, and started to drift towards the Chimaera.

Luke said "That's interesting...first time i've ever been directed to an Imperial ship. I'm not sensing any hostility. "

_Doesn't mean its not there._

"True enough, but the fact that they mentioned that we were part of a delegation, is odd. I wonder if..."

_If we're on our way to peace?_

"Mara, you like doing that don't you? Reading my mind"

"Hey, it is new, and refreshing." She stood up and leaned over and kissed him" After all it is something I am going to have to get used to"

He reached over and hugged her. "Definitely."

The comm startled them both out of their embrace"Miss Jade, please proceed to dock at space 8567 next to the Wild Karrde."

Mara turned around surprised"Karrde, here?..." she hit the transmit button once again..."Acknowledged."

Xxxx

Dankin cried in mock anger, as Drang and Sturm started straining against the leashes"What's wrong with you two, you act like you've never taken a walk before, hey where do you think you're going, I can't take you out of this berth. DRANG! STURM, STOP. What do you think you're doing." They stopped, bringing him to a skidding halt"Now what is wrong with you two? One minute you're hyper as Karrde on a very good run, and then all of a sudden you're silent."

The two vornskrs just looked at him, eyeing the blast door separating the two berths that were Karrde's trading groups.

"All right all right, we CAN go in there..." He keyed in the code , and the door slid open just in time for him to see a weird looking ship, looking like a TIE fighter, but not quite settle in next to the Wild Karrde. "Now why are they landing here, I wonder who that is" I guess we'll find out in a second. A second later, he realized that the only time the Vornskrs acted the way they did was when Jedi Skywalker, and Mara were around.

_They're finally back!_

Quickly he tied the two straining dogs to the side of the Wild Karrde, and started strolling towards the fighter, as casually as he could.

The door opened and the first one to get down was Luke, using the Force, he lifted Artoo out of the ladder which was at least three feet off the ground. Then came Mara, her red hair tied in a braid, but that was threw Dankin for a loop. What did that was that she let Luke help her down the ladder. _What just happened._ He started to approach them, their backs still turned.

_Hey, Mara_

_Yes, Luke_

_I think we have company, some very, very confused company..._

_Who, wait let me figure it out. _She stretched out her senses...and her lips turned upward into a smile, which quickly vanished as she turned around. _Oh boy, is this going to be interesting..._

"Hello Dankin, taking Karrde's pet terrors for a walk"

"Hello, Mara, and yes as a matter a fact I am , they actually sensed you like they normally do and pulled me along for the ride. " He paused, his eyes flicking from Mara to Skywalker who was busily unloading things from the fighter. "Interesting...ship" he hesitated"Are you ok"

Mara blinked as the link between her and Luke opened again. _I think we're scaring him..._

Trying not to laugh, she coughed"Of, course, now where's Karrde, and what is going on"

He looked at her incredulously..."You've missed a lot, Mara. Karrde's worried sick, and now Shada seems to be taking your place, and..." He stopped"Never mind you'll figure it out. Follow me. "

xxxx

Leia stifled a yawn, as she sat through the meetings, her role here was simple, to make sure everything was fair, and with the kids coming yesterday with Chewbacca and Winter. It was like their suite never had any quiet.

The day's proceedings were basically simple, as usual the vocal Borsk Fey'lya was bringing up a few of his criticism's against the Imperial ambush on Bothawui. He didn't seem to get that it was done by the opposing factions that disagreed with Bastion's position. It didn't matter anyways, Moff Disra was now space matter.

"Leia" Winter tapped Leia on the shoulder"Fey'lya's done, maybe..."

"Thanks Winter" and It was time. She stood up. " Admiral Pellaeon, Chief of State Gavrisom... if I may interject a point. It appears to me with Bothawui still fresh on many of our minds, and that we have made no progress in the search for another copy of the Caamas document, that we ask the Admiral, formally, if he has any idea of a known copy in existence within Imperial held space."

Admiral Pellaeon, looked at her with quiet amusement. When he met Leia originally, at the meeting intended for Bel Iblis, he had talked to her about this very issue, and he knew that her bringing it up was to give him a break from that insipid Bothan's whining. "Yes, Minister Organa Solo, when news of the document arrived at Bastion, I checked out our main files there, and tried to get into the Emperor's secret files. As of right now your Crypt Chief seems to be making slight headway into cracking the codes. Given time I am sure he'll be able to get in."

Leia smiled, knowing that Pellaeon was the only person besides her who knew for real where Ghent was, and because this part of the negotiations were confidential, it was ok that he was mentioned. "My other question is that what are your requests for this peace process? So far we have discussed what we are willing to give, I wish to know what you ask for."

Pellaeon blinked, _Smart Girl, I always knew the reports were right when they said you were a swift negotiator_... He began to outline the things that he had told Leia before. While he spoke Leia sat back down, taking a deep breath and went into a quick Jedi meditation technique, snapping her eyes back a second later. Unbeknownst to her she let out a silent gasp...

"Leia, what's wrong" Winter seeing the strange look on her face, whispered quietly.

Leia shook her head, smiling"Its Luke, and he's here...and he's fine."

"Where"

"Here, on the Chimaera..." she paused a distant look in her eyes" and Mara is with him." Leia glanced up suddenly looking across the room at Karrde, who was staring at her with a worried look in his eyes.

_What's wrong?_ He mouthed.

Leia shook her head. _Not now._.. She took a deep breath and glanced back up at Pellaeon who had just finished his presentation. Realizing that they were waiting for her she got up awkwardly"Thank you admiral" She started to sit back down and realized that she better ask for break.

Fortunately Karrde beat her to the punch"Point of Order, Admiral, Chief of State. May I please request a brief break of fifteen minutes."

Gavrisom looked over"Anyone second it"

Leia looked up"I second the motion"

Gavrisom continued, not missing a beat"Motion passed, fifteen minutes, and then the doors will seal back up."

Leia stood up fast, and headed towards the door...

...And was intercepted by Karrde "Leia, what's going on? You looked like you sensed something, and I have been around Mara enough to know when something is about to happen."

"Oh, Talon, they're here." Leia breathed"On the Chimaera now..."

"Shavit, what in stars name is Dankin doing here" Walking toward them quickly sure enough was Karrde's employee, looking very, very apprehensive.

"Karrde, you told us to come as soon as we heard anything, Mara and Master Skywalker are back."

Karrde smiled"Well, Minister it looks like your Jedi sense is correct...not that I ever doubted them." He turned back to his employee, "Where are they"

"Well, actually, they are on their way up here to speak to Minister Organa Solo and COS Gavrisom"

"Did they say why"

Dankin shook his head.

"Hmmm, that's odd. I thought they'd want to rest." _Maybe something is wrong._

With a distant voice Leia answered his unvoiced question. "I don't know...something seems off..."

"It looks like our fifteen minutes are just about up. Dankin tell the crew that Mara's back, especially Faughn, she's been asking. I should be down by the Wilde as soon as all this is over."

"OK."

Leia looked at him in amazement"Karrde, Why is it that I feel like there is something you aren't telling me "

He glanced over at her "Now why would you say that" Before she could answer, the bell rang for the meeting to start. "I guess we better get inside" Leia nodded.

Luke and Mara walked up the stairs into the negotiating room, right as Gavrisom and Pellaeon entered from the other side. Leia examined her brother's face for a clue, his eyes were tired but, they were twinkling with something Leia couldn't quite describe. And although his mouth was set with a grim expression, he was radiating happiness. She glanced at the women next to him, and as with Luke, there was something in the way her presence shone in the force that Leia couldn't quite describe.

_My stars...Luke...what happened?_

_Later Leia, Later we'll explain everything... There is something you need to know._ He paused, _Right now i'm happy to see you._

_As am I._

Leia frowned as a different voice spoke. _Leia_, It was Mara. _What Luke, isn't saying is that we found it..._

_What?_

_The Caamas Document_

xxxx

The meeting had been cancelled shortly after Mara and Luke dropped their bombshell on Gavrisom and Pellaeon. The first thing to do, before telling the rest of the delegates, was to make sure the document was real. So for the next three hours slicers, including the Verpine slicer of Lando's, looked at the document from every possible angle. For some reason they didn't want Luke and Mara out of their sights.

Three hours later, Luke led Mara towards a turbolift, both of them were exhausted, and Luke still had to find Leia. But when they reached Mara's room, she pulled him in behind her. Mara settled herself on the bed, while Luke took the chair next to her. Mara took a breath of relief and closed her eyes. Opening them again she turned to face Luke"We need to talk."

"I know. We have to figure out what we are going to say-Leia knows something. I can sense it, I think she might know how close we were to dy"

"That's not what i'm talking about. What are those people in there going to say when they find out about us? You saw the tension that is going on because of this treaty. I know we don't have the whole story...but..."

It was Luke's turn to interrupt. "Mara, its ok..." He trailed off, and moved to the bed, sitting in front of her. "Mara, I don't care what they say, alright? All that matters is that we are together...I've let events rule my life for too long. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

"I'm not saying that I don't want to get married, I do. I meant it when I said yes. I'm just worried about reaction."

"Mara, I meant it when I said regardless...no matter what remember"

She sighed"Skywalker, sometimes"

Luke silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth. "Shhh...look we're tired, its too early to even think about reactions of the galaxy, and everyone else. " He picked up her hands off the bed and kissed them. " Right now its time to sleep."

Mara looked at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Sleep? Anything else"

Startled Luke let out an embarrassed laugh. "You heard that in the cave didn't you"

"Well, not really, just felt your anxiety" growing somber Mara turned and leaned against him closing her eyes. Thinking about the cave had brought back something she had been thinking about since their near escape. "I don't know what would have happened if we had not gotten out of the cave alive, but I do know that saying yes to you, was the right thing." She opened her eyes and their eyes, blue to green locked. Through the Force flowed understanding. "Forever, right"

Before he could answer, there was a soft, almost inaudible knock on the door.

"The door, I'll answer it." He leaned over and kissed her softly. _Forever_. As the door slid back, Luke blinked in amazement. "Anakin, what are you doing here"

"I was right! I felt you coming on the ship, and Jacen and Jaina didn't believe me so I came to find you. And so I followed your sense, but for a long time you were busy. So I waited and then you came here so here I am."

Luke laughed" Well, you certainly did, but you have to go back to your room. Your mom will be worried. Come on." He glanced back at a smiling Mara"I'll see you later, ok?_" Tell them after dinner?_

_Yes_

"Tell us what? Uncle Luke...Tell us what" Luke shook his head, these kids always surprised him...

xxxxxx

Jaina knew something was up, when Uncle Luke came with Anakin, her little brother had a look on his face. It was the look that reminded her of the time he tried to build a droid and she and Jacen had ended up taking the blame. He knew something now, but he wasn't talking. Now they were all eating dinner Anakin was jittery he kept glancing at the adults who were trying a little too hard to not ask Luke and Mara Jade about something.

It was another thing that was obvious, when the adults were trying to hide something from each other they ended up broadcasting it over their emotions. What surprised Jaina was that the one that was the loudest was Mara Jade, she was afraid...wait not afraid...almost nervous about telling Mr. Karrde something. Both of them just listened while her Mom and Dad talked to them about stuff that had happened and the peace accord. She sighed

_Jaina__, I think Anakin is about to blow his lid._

_I know, Jacen...there is something that is going on, but we aren't going to find out until later...I think I know though.._

_What?_

Before she could answer, her mom glanced at them and asked them to start helping to clear the table. Jaina leaned over toward her twin and whispered "I think they're going to say something now." So it was no surprise to Jaina and Jacen when their mom asked them to go to their room for a little while.

And it was a bigger surprise to her mom when they all agreed immediately. What she didn't realize later was that if the door was left open a crack the kids could hear everything anyway.

xxxx

The minute the door was closed, Chewbacca growled something at Luke.

Luke smiled wanly"Ok ok, I guess we've held you all in suspense for a while. What do you want to know"

Han stared at him, astonished "What do we want to know? How about everything"

Mara spoke up for about the second time that night"Solo, he's joking." So Mara told them what had happened leading up to Luke's arrival in cave, followed by Luke telling them about what happened since they had caught up with each other.

Luke continued"Well, we got into the fortress..." he glanced at Mara, who nodded her encouragement for him to voice the decision the both of them had made earlier. "That's all we can say right now, there's still some thinking we have to do."

"_Luke!_! What! You have to tell us what happened..."

Mara cut her off. "Organa Solo, Leia, take his word, whatever threat that fortress may have been, it no longer is one."

"But how can you be so sure"

Mara glanced at Karrde, who aside from Luke knew how much the _Fire_ meant to her. "We used my slave to Jade's Fire" she took a deep breath comforted when Luke took her hand in his and squeezed it"...and we crashed it into the fortress."

Karrde choked on his drink" What? Your ship, I'm sorry."

She smiled wearily. "Don't worry, you know why I needed her, but I don't think that need exists anymore." She winced as another thought came to her. "Karrde we also couldn't get your Headhunter back."

"You think I care! I'm just glad you're back, you should see the stuff that Aves, Dankin and Chin are trying with the organization since i've been gone, by the way-where did you get your copy of the-" He blinked as he heard soft guffaw's next to him.

Han turned"Chewie what are you laughing about." Chewbacca who was the only one who was seated in a position to catch Luke's earlier gesture, bared his teeth, into to something that resembled a grin, and growled something. "What wedding? Chewie, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Chewie just guffawed again. He tilted his head toward a now slightly red Mara, and smiling Luke.

Mara elbowed Luke "Luke, you didn't tell him did you" There was mock anger in her voice.

Watching the bewildered faces in the room with them, Luke started to laugh. "No, Mara I swear I didn't, and besides Karrde had us figured out from the minute we walked into the negotiation room this morning."

With a broad grin, the culprit spoke up "Well, don't give me that much credit, I actually didn't put the pieces together until Dankin said something about how he saw you help Mara out of the ship earlier. I'm just glad you finally saw it, I was getting tired of finding ways for you guys to meet."

Mara glared at him nervously"Oh playing matchmaker now are we." She took a breath, there was really no other way to say this, she knew this was the right decision, but the idea of leaving the closest thing she had for a family was hard to accept. "Karrde, there are some other things we realized, I'm going to have to leave the organization...i'm going to complete my training."

His face softened "I understand, we'll work something out. I would never expect you to stay. "

Finally, finding her voice Leia put on her senate-now- pay- attention- to- me- now voice "OK STOP, now will someone please explain this to me NOW..."

Han raised his hand. "That makes two..."

Luke, glanced at them suddenly wary, he didn't quite know how to word this. Especially since he knew that Leia worried about him often. Luckily, it came naturally. "Leia, Han, Mara and I are getting...married."

Han's jaw dropped"Say again"

Mara spoke up. "Solo, do we have to spell it out? Luke asked" she laughed lightly"and I said yes, there are things on this trip that both of us realized, including that we wanted to be together."

Letting out a whoop, Han face twisted into one of his famous grins"Well, CONGRATUALATION's...I knew you all would figure it out in the end."

Mara scowled"Solo, I don't want to know what kind of delusion you're in."

Luke was watching his sister's reaction"Leia, are you ok, with this"

Leia blinked, racing through her minds eye were thousands of memories,

_Mara announcing her wish__ to kill Luke on Coruscant._

_Luke after Callista's disappearance, more isolated and taking on more then he could handle._

_Mara on Corellia, ready to help even when she didn't want to._

_And now Luke, rushing off to help Mara without even knowing what he was facing..._

_Somehow it all made sense...For the last ten years their lives had been thrown together, and even without knowing it Leia knew...that Mara was the one...she was right for him._

Looking up, she caught her brother's eye, and said softly"I'm glad Luke. You know I worried about you after...well you know." She turned to face the smiling girl next to him. "Mara, ..." Trailing off Leia got up and gave Mara a hug"I don't know how to say this, but I know you will be happy together...welcome to the family."

xxxxxx

In the back rooms of the apartment, Anakin was the only one celebrating, Jacen and Jaina had fallen asleep.

Later, when Mara helped Luke put him to bed, he whispered sleepily"Jacen and Jaina fell asleep so they don't know..but I know. G'night Uncle Luke..G'night Aunt Mara"

As he said this, Mara felt a warmth that she couldn't describe. A sense of belonging through the Force. She gazed at Luke checking on twins, she knew...these people were now her life, and no escape clause, nothing, could pull them apart.

The End


End file.
